board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Sonicblastpunch
all of the information in this page was wrong when i got here what the hell is this hey since we're just makin up whatever to fill space why don't we just proclaim sonicblastpunch the king of pefkakia while we're at it did you know he invented the snuggie just to ruin television, it's true, i read it on a wiki somewhere anyway i vanquished amazin telephone once and for all in the loser leaves board forever rap battle can't step to the fire thunder driver son anyway whatever sbp-chans fanfiction corner!!!! <3333 Chapter 1 Home >> Games >> GameFAQs Message Boards >> gmun and the tender gender bender splendor Author: sbp-chan Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 0 - Published: 12-19-07 - Updated: 12-19-07 id: 40183260 hi hiiiiii! <3 it's me sbp-chan and i have another greatt story for everybody!! okay but first (**sigh**) all characters and properties are copywrite theyre respective holders so DONT SUE OKAY!!! so here is my new story you have all been waiting for! it is called gmun and the tender gender bender splendor. what does that mean? youll have to read to find out! <3 hee heeee once upon a time there was a very kind hearted boy whos name was gmun because his parents were very cruel!! so one night when he was thirteen he went against his parents wishes late at night and went onto the internet to find his soulmate!! (aww! **squee!**) he traveled all over the information superhighway until he came to a magical place called gamefaqs!!! it was amazing and full of joy with lots of neat people and fun stories. and on his internet travels he met a fetching young lass. Her name name was pikaness! she liked wrestling and talking like a pirate (ya ya ya matey!!!! lol) and hated her parents for naming her pikaness. that was when gmun knew it was true love!! he too hated his parents and loved wrestling and was desperately lonely just like she did!! okay thats all for chapter one!! be sure to come back real soon!! in the next chapter the story takes a crazy twist you WILL NOT BELEIVE!!!!! \(O_O)/ lots of love sbp-chan <3 <3 <33 ---- Chapter 2 Home >> Games >> GameFAQs Message Boards >> gmun and the tender gender bender splendor CHAPTER TWO Author: sbp-chan Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 0 - Published: 12-19-07 - Updated: 12-19-07 id: 40250797 hi hi every1!! \(^_^)/ it's me sbp-chan and i'm back with more story!!! yaaaaaay!! OMG im such a dork :) like i said last time these characters and areas DO NOT BELONG TO ME!! they are the property of thier original owners. im just borrowin them for a while ill put them back i promise. <33 hee so here is chapter two of my great fic!! it is called gmun and the tender gender bender splendor. in chapter one we met gmun who is a shy young boy who just wants to find his soulmate. he went to gamefaqs (yaaay!! lol sorry) and fell head over heels for a lovely young lady named pikaness!! she was the most precious thing he had ever read on a computer screen before and right away he knew he was falling for her. if you have truly madly deeply by savage garden in your songs you should play it when reading this story! it is a perfect song for the way you will feel when you are reading. one night gmun was in his room talking to pikaness online and was juuuust about to ask to be her boyfriend when he suddenly realized he had not closed his door!! he turned around but before he could close it his papa saw him and began to shout!! "GMUN ARE YOU ON THE INTERNET" his papa yelled. "no papa!! no i am playing a game" gmun cried desperetely. "DONT LIE TO ME!! YOUR ON THE INTERNET" his papa yelled and he was so angry!! gmun was always afraid of his papa because he had a big mostache and smoked filthy cigars!! (cigars are so nasty OMG!! **ick**) "I GOT A TELEPHONE CALL TODAY FROM AN INTERNET JOURNELIST AND HE TOLD ME YOUR LOOKING FOR GIRLS ON THE COMPUTER!!" gmun gasped!! he had heard stories about an internet journelist who loved to cause trouble. and he had been extra careful to delete his internet explorer history!! how had he been found out?? "but i found my soulmate papa!!" gmun pleaded!! "she is the girl for me!!" "YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING SON" his papa yelled. "THEIR TRYING TO TRICK YOU!! THEY TOLD ME SHE IS ACTUALLY A MAN AND THAT MAN IS TRYING TO BREAK YOUR HEART!!" "SHUT UP!!" gmun yelled as loud as he could!! his papa was so suprised. gmun never rose his voice before!! "I LOVE HER!! SHE IS A REAL GIRL AND IM SICK OF YOU TELLING ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!! SHE AND I WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER" "im sorry son" gmuns papa finally said after a long time. "your right i shouldnt have said she was a man. i should have talked to you first instead of listening to internet journelists!!" "im sorry too i shouldnt have yelled. i love you papa" gmun said and his papa said "i love you too". they hugged and gmuns papa went down the stairs to have another cigar (OMG ewww!! LOL) and gmun went back to having a great time talking with his best gal pal!! but little did gmun know that the worst was yet to come!! and that is where chapter two ends. LOL im sorry to leave you guys hanging!! i know its short but im super busy right now. christmas is coming!!!! i get so excited this time of year and i know you all do too!! but i promise i will write again real soon. lots of love sbp-chan <3333 Category:Users